Jimmy Neutron
Jimmy Neutron is a character in Faggon Bals XYZ 4029 that appears in Episode 1 and leaves in Episode 4. Jimbo shows up in Episode 1 to fight Vegeta shortly after he arrives on Sacred Heaven’s Bane. The fight ensues, and Jimmy transforms into Skelton Jimbo in Episode 2, where he cannot be hit by attacks that he cannot see. To Vegeta’s surprise, Jimmy reveals that he is actually Vegeta’s Uncle, and then proceeds to leave during Episode 4 to go for his dinner. Personality Jimmy is a genius inventor, but his inventions often cause trouble and it is usually up to him and his friends to stop them. He lives in Retroville with his robot dog, Goddard and his parents Hugh and Judy Neutron. Jimmy has an impossible I.Q. of 210, making him the smartest Retroville citizen and quite possibly one of the few smartest individuals in the whole world. He specializes in many sciences such as quantum physics, chemistry, biology, mathematics, robotics, engineering and astronomy. In a number of episodes, his classmates are annoyed and angered because Jimmy's brilliance renders trying to win science projects and competitions things pointless. In fact, Jimmy has been banned from the science fair for life to give normal kids an actual chance. His brain, a source of constant comment, allows him to invent devices that accomplish even the impossible. That might seem like a gift to most people, but to Jimmy, it often causes him trouble. While in his ‘Skelton Jimbo’ form his is mentally insane, he spouts random nonsense and throws pizzas around all willy-nilly. He also becomes a lot easier to irritate, for example he interrupts the map’s singing because it annoys him immensely. 8E650D5F-BC87-460E-9EAB-E79D55D5B114.jpeg|Jimbo loosening his skin in preparation to become the legendary ‘Skelton Jimbo’. E3516DC2-2094-4381-BA84-71D63723F54B.png|Jimmy’s fighting stance. 1C597F4D-A846-4450-A6B9-1E58009EC815.jpeg|Jimmy after fusing with Donkey Kong, to become ‘Jimonkey dongtron’. Appearance Jimmy is a 10-12-year old boy genius with a large forehead (which appears to be larger, due to his hair), blue eyes, and a large brown cowlick ice cream sundae-shaped hairstyle. He is often teased because he is shorter than most of the kids his age and one of the youngest students in his class. Jimmy's wardrobe consists almost exclusively of red T-shirts that sport his famous yellow symbol of an atom. He also wears blue jeans and a pair of grey and white sneakers. His underwear consists of plaid boxer shorts, as shown in the film and in the first episode of the series. He wears also wears a pair of white socks. He wears a light blue lab coat (and sometimes his welding mask) while working on his inventions. Whenever he goes to bed, he wears blue and red pajamas or a white variant of his regular shirt. In episode 1 of Faggon Bals XYZ 4029, titled ‘Ultra super pointy hair battle of ultimate destruction and doom 3: evil dark blood blade rises again for the final battle, final battle: is it over 9000?!’ he is wearing the ultimate soul-eating dragon slaying shadow the hedgehog armour of death and apocalypse, and he weilds the Darkness Bloodblade. In episode 2, titled ‘ultimate blood bath destruction ray of soul dooming death consumed by deadly demons?! Is my dad?! Vurjinang defeated by skeleton? Nimmy jewtron's ultimate transgender form. The final battle.’ Jimmy has transformed into his new, more powerful form ‘Skelton Jimbo’. He is just a skeletal form of himself, however his hair does stay in tact.